He Gets What He Wants
by AGDoren
Summary: Arthur and Gwen are married. Arthur, Gwen and Lancelot all want each other, no one is sure how to broach the subject. To convince Gwen that a 3some is the solution, Arthur fucks Gwen from behind one afternoon,in front of the windows as they watch the knights (Lancelot) training. He talks in detail about how hot Lancelot is and how perfect it would be if he joined them in bed.


So I was looking through the kinkmeme prompts over on Pendragon's Kink and this prompt caught my eye. Please read and review, hope you all enjoy.

Arthur/Gwen, Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot

Arthur and Gwen both want Lancelot and Lancelot wants them, but Arthur knows that neither Lancelot or Gwen will make a move because of Arthur and Gwen's marriage/they're unsure of how Arthur feels.

In a bid to convince Gwen that threesomes are the solution, Arthur fucks Gwen from behind one afternoon, right in front of the window so they can watch the knights (including Lancelot) training. Arthur goes into great detail talking about how hot Lancelot is and how perfect it would be if he joined them in bed.

**Warning polyamorous smut fic**

* * *

**He Gets What he Wants, NC-17,polyamory,orgasm control**

"Turn round." He said even as he turned her to face the window. Arthur cupped one of her breast and idly teased the nipple with his thumb while kissing her neck. "Look at him."

She let her eyes flutter shut instead shut and Arthur tugged a taut nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her tongue snaked out over her lips and Gwen arched her back pressing her breast into his palm even as she ground her ass into his crotch. She was so very ready for him, why did he delay?

"Look at him."

Naked but for a pair of pink silk stockings topped with creamy white lace and a matching corset that that covered only her stomach and brought a warm flush to her tawny honey brown skin, Guinevere worried briefly that the knights might somehow look up and see their king and queen fornicating in the middle of the day in front of their open bedroom window.

She swallowed as the hand at her breast slipped down in between her thighs.

"Can-" she gasped as one finger slid into her "they see?"

"No, there's a spell."

"Oh..."

"Look at him Guinevere." Arthur's breath was warm and soft against her ear.

Fear eased, Guinevere opened her dark eyes. It took but a moment to pick out Lancelot amidst the other men on the training field.

She watched him upend a bucket of water over his head soaking his white linen tunic. He may as well have been naked in front of her. His dark nipples stood out drawing the eye and she could not but think of stroking her tongue across one. Arthur bent her forward over the table entering her in one long smooth stroke. Guinevere sighed, soft and breathy. She kept her eyes on Lancelot watching the mould of his muscles as he slicked his hair back away from his face and resumed practice. She dug her nails into the wood grain of the table and moaned as Arthur began to move in and out of her in long smooth strokes, sending pleasure rippling through her body in time with each stroke.

"Imagine its him- What's he smell like?" Arthur asked.

Her breath hitched and she summoned the memory of Lancelot's scent, let it surround her.

"Sandalwood."

Arthur's hand caressed her back.

"Mhmm, say his name."

"Whu-" _Why?_

"Call him." Arthur commanded his voice hoarse.

"Someone-" she swallowed and let out a little gasp, "might hear."

"You want to."

She whimpered, he was right. God she could smell him, see him...

"Lancelot." She gasped out the other man's name.

"Louder." He bit out.

"Lancelot!" If only to make him shut-up. "Lancelot."

"Just want to watch- the two of you."

Arthur began thrusting into her, harder and faster. She grasped the edge of the table, ignored the end digging into her hip.

"Mhmm yesss." The hot feeling of pleasure building in her was growing fast now reinforced and fed with each stroke.

"Yes," she pushed against him wanting,needing- Gwen gave a strangled cry as Arthur suddenly pulled out. She needed-

"Whu- Arthur?"

She looked up, over her shoulder confused when she didn't see him. A moment later she felt his tongue on her clit and sighed eyes rolling backwards in her head. He was torturing her. He groped and kneaded her buttocks with one hand while the other parted her lower lips so that his tongue flicked her clit and stroked the length of her slit. Her breath hitched and as she felt one of his fingers slid inside her and then another to tease one of those tender spots and send a ripple of pleasure through her, but it wasn't enough.

"Arthur I want-"

Again another abrupt stop. She started to straighten up but he was standing over her now,leaning forward, palms resting on the table. His broad, muscular chest was a warm, delicious weight pressed against her back, the downy golden hair of his arms tickled the bare skin of her limbs. His length slid against her slit, the head teasing her entrance. Gwen pushed up onto the balls of her feet trying to get him inside of her.

"I know, Guinevere, I know."

His words were a soothing whispered caress against her ear and he dipped one of his large hands between her legs to massage her clit. Why was her husband doing this, teasing her like this, tormenting her like this?

"When you're done, I'll suck his cum right out of you Guinevere."

Again he straightened and cool air brushed over her skin. She pushed up and turned to see Arthur settling into his chair. She admired him for a moment his golden hair, sea blue eyes, his full red lips that were so soft against her skin, broad jaw, broad shoulders and firm muscles that could be cradle, shelter or shield. Eventually though her eyes followed the trail of golden hair that cover his chest and narrowed into a long line down his stomach to his cock sitting up in a long, thick salute. He flashed her a pleased, cocky grin and Gwen felt something rebellious stir inside.

She licked her lips wanting him to desperately finish what they'd started.

"Come here Guinevere." Arthur beckoned to her.

"No."

Two could play this game. She sat down on Arthur's desk, feet dangling, knees pressed together and locked eyes with her husband before bending at the waist, sliding her hands over the soft pink silk stockings that encased her legs and thighs to slip her pink brocade slippers from her feet one at a time giving him a good look at her legs and breast as she did so.

She perched on the table then hands palm down, resting lightly on it's edge. Wanting to draw out the tease she bit her lower lip ever so slightly and let her head loll backwards in a long slow sensuous motion as she pushed her pert brown breast forward. Gwen let her hands slide over the silken ribbons of her corset. She toyed with them for a moment, before letting her hands travel downward into the v of her thighs.

Gwen kept her knees pressed together and sat unmoving for a moment knowing how Arthur would be watching. She could see him in her mind's eye, lips pressed together, eyes narrow and heavy lidded with lust, one hand gripping the arm of his chair while the other hand worked it's away from the root to head of his long thick cock.

She smiled to herself and let hands begin their upward back over her corset, through the valley of her breast and then down cupping one breast with each hand Guinevere teased and stroked the stiff peaks of her nipples. She heard Arthur growl low in his throat.

"We could perform for you," he said.

She felt her body contract with those words.

"Imagine Lancelot's muscled body arching with ecstasy, eyes closed face contorted as his seed spills hot and salty in my mouth."

Guinevere gasped at the current of pleasure that shot through her..

"Maybe though," Arthur's voice was hoarse, "he is looking at you when he cums so he says your name instead."

Gwen whimpered and felt her face contort, she needed to touch herself. She lifted her head and opened her chestnut colored eyes to met her husband's lusty gaze. He was leisurely stroking his dick, just enough to keep his hard on. He looked far too relaxed, in control.

Guinevere put her hands on her knees and with slow deliberation parted her thighs. She smirked as Arthur leaned forward no longer relaxed. She lifted one leg, planting the heel on the table and slipped a hand in between her thighs.

The simple touch of her hand sent a delicious pulse riveting through her. She let her eyes drift shut and little moan escaped her lips as she began slowly stroking her clit, a powerfully wanton feeling coming over. Gwen gripped the edge of the table for support with her free could please herself, take control of the game, release the throbbing need building inside of her.

Sounds from the men training in the fields below reached her and she remembered Lancelot, linen shirt soaked and moulded over his skin. Gwen moaned and she worried for a moment that the men might hear her.

"Yes Gwen, louder." Arthur encouraged her, a rough edge to his voice. "Are you thinking about him? Tell me what you're thinking and don't stop."

She whimpered. She started to speak but hesitated some small fear remaining.

"Maybe we don't perform for you," Arthur grunted. "Maybe both of us take you at the same time."

Gwen inhaled sharply at the picture his words created and stroked her clit faster. Pausing here and there to thrust two fingers into herself feel the pleasure of her body pulsing and contracting.

Perhaps the one disappointment of their sex life was that Arthur was too large to please her in certain ways, they had toys and such and he was a generous lover but that was something he could not give her.

She could only dream of having both men of feeling the weight and strength of them, Lancelot smelling of sandalwood and cinnamon and Arthur smelling of mint and would ride Arthur and Lancelot would mount her from behind driving them both.

A current of pleasure pulsed through her and Gwen whimpered. She liked the feeling of her body now, her clit twitching under her fingers, the flesh about it deliciously slick, swollen and creamy to the touch. She began stroking her clit with a furious and almost rough determination it wouldn't take long now, she was so close. Guinevere let her pleasure come out in a another delicious moan, louder than before, she no longer cared if anyone overheard and-

-Arthur's hand closed round her own, stopping her, pulling her back from the cloudy heights she'd nearly reached. Anger and frustration flared in her, how dare he?

Gwen whipped her eyes open and tried to wrench her hand from his grasp. Arthur held fast to her wrist and leaned forward planting his free hand on the table, lust darkened eyes glancing over her breast as they bounced and swayed in her effort to free herself. His tongue swept across his lower lip and he trained his eyes on hers before sucking the first two fingers of the hand he'd captured-the hand she'd been using so effectively to please herself just a moment ago, into his mouth.

Gwen panted and watched him, anger at his interruption dissipating, loving the feel of his mouth hot, soft and velvet on the sensitive pads of fingers, the firm but gentle pressure of his lips and tongue as he sucked at those two digits. This was how Lancelot would feel about his cock in Arthur's mouth. She swallowed and met Arthur's eyes the temptation to agree to what he suggested growing. Something in her look caused him to smile and he released her hand and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Come on Gwen." His arm came round her waist and he lifted her from the table and backed them toward the chair he'd been sitting on. His cock brushed her inner thigh, stroked back and forth, caressing her slit as they moved and she mewled and wriggled in frustration. They reached the chair and Arthur sat her on her feet. He sat down and she moved to mount him but he stopped her, turned her so she was facing away from. She groaned as she felt his hands on her hips pulling her down.

"No." She looked at him over her shoulder, planted her feet firmly. He couldn't deny her and then just deicide.

"Very well Guinevere."

She felt his lips plant a pillow soft kiss on her backside, another and then another. A moment later she gasped as felt the hot velvet stroke of his tongue along the crack of her arse. Then another circling stroke he teased her sphincter and she shivered- this is why he'd asked her if she'd had a bath. She bent forward and reached back to grab the arms of the chair for better support allowing his tongue greater access. She felt the press of a finger against her clit, he had started the teasing of her body again. For a moment she didn't care, Arthur's tongue on her like this was bliss and she found herself not for the first time wishing his length was smaller.

"He's the right size for you."

"Keep going," she said ignoring him.

His fingertip stroked her clit as his tongue massaged her sensitive nerves. She bit her lip.

"Say his name."

"Lancelot," it came out warm and breathless.

"Again, louder" he commanded.

"_Lancelot!"_

"You want him to fuck you don't you?"

She whimpered.

"Right where my tongue is?"

Guinevere moaned and shuddered. _"Yyyesssss!" _

She arched up onto the balls of her feet and Arthur continued to tease her clit as a hot, sweet orgasm contracted her rectum and tensed through her entire being. She whimpered, a long shuddering sound and sagged forward. Arthur caught her her round the waist and pulled her down onto his lap

"Come on Gwen."

The head of his cock teased her entrance, sliding for just a moment against her slick, swollen folds. Gwen whimpered in an ecstasy that was almost painful and pushed backwards. He dick glided easily into her moist cunt.

_Finally, finally._ Her head lolled to one side and she moaned in sweet relief before letting a long breath escape from puckered lips.

Gwen bent her legs pulling them upwards so that he could thrust into her unhindered. This was a familiar position. Arthur anchored her with an arm about her waist and began pumping into her, bouncing them.

"Watch him. You could have-both." His words were hot in her ear. "Exhaust us Gwen." The words, the images, the feeling of each hot hard thrust as Arthur's length stretched and filled her.

"Mmmm, both," Gwen whimpered and pushed against him. She had been at the brink too long. The orgasms burst over her in wave after fluid wave. Pouring pleasure through every part of her, from the roots of her hair to her curling toes,from her stiff black nippples to her swollen little clit. She had past the point of moaning and vocalized her satiation in something between and whimper and screech. In the next moment her pleasure triggered his and she was writhing and delirious in his arms.

She leans her head against her husband's broad warm, chest, stroking the soft golden hairs that cover it. She looks up at him, meets his warm sea blue eyes.

"We'll summon Lancelot tonight."

* * *

I wrote this for one of the kinkmeme prompts enjoy this one shot


End file.
